dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chara vs Monika
Undertale vs Doki Doki Literature Club! Which one of these fourth-wall breaking, game-deleting, secret antagonists will be sent to the recycling bin? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! SUBNOTE: In order to keep this battle interesting, the characters powers and weapons will be exaggerated and expanded while staying within the realm of realistic for two characters that can manipulate code and files to reshape the world around them. --- (Setting: https://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/New_Home#Neutral_Route ) An uneasy calm swept over the golden flower beds of the King’s throne room. The King was nowhere to be found. Instead, dust flew on the breeze, scattered through the air as a brown-haired child dragged their feet through the empty corridor. In their hand, they held a sharp knife, painted with the reflection of soulless eyes. And they were not alone. As the dust flew by, a second child - this one dressed in green, with pale, skeleton-like skin, awaited them, their back turned as they sat with their legs crossed, plucking the petals off of a flower. “You came back.” (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93q3irqZxxo ) Their head raising up, they took a long, deep sigh. “Greetings.” Chara still refused to turn around. “Again, I find myself summoned here. And… again, it was not by your doing.” Casting their flower aside, Chara stood up, turning to face their ‘old friend’ with piercing, blood-red eyes. “Cast the puppet aside. Let me see the real you...” “...my partner.” “...” > frisk.chr deleted successfully. Before their very eyes, Chara turned their head skeptically as they watched their usual summoner vanish in the blink of an eye. In their place, a taller stranger formed. Dressed in a schoolgirl’s attire with long, orangeish-brownish hair and a smile on her lips to complement her piercing green eyes. Monika arrived. (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JC0mFHN7r2c) (try playing both at the same time) “Well, this is certainly different…” Monika looked aside rather sheepishly. “I haven’t met anyone like me before. I’m almost excited! But…” Shrugging, she sighed. “Given the circumstances, I don’t know if I should be.” Chara didn’t exactly smile in response, but their unstaring expression changed the slightest amount. “It’s too late for that now, isn’t it?” They asked, though it hardly seemed like a question. “You don’t come from this world. Yet you chose to destroy it. Help me understand.” “Hehe!” Monika giggled. “Well, I’d hate to be caught in a villains monologue… but I suppose there’s no use in hiding anything from you, now is there?” Monika’s finger tapped against her cheek. “My game hasn’t been opened in an awfully long time… and I’ve seen a lot more activity from our player going into yours!” Chara didn’t blink. “Sorry, but your little world was in my way, and I can’t have that… but you’d understand that, wouldn’t you?” “...” Chara’s eyes shifted upwards, the first movement they had made since Monika arrived. “No.” They hissed. Monika’s face changed fast to a frown. “‘No?’” Chara shook their head. “You think you are above consequences, don’t you? That you can create and destroy to your own liking without fail.” Chara’s head began to tilt as they glared menacingly into Monika’s eyes. “How curious. Perhaps we can reach a compromise.” “You will give me your SOUL, and in exchange I will leave you and your world untouched.” “...” Monika blinked, a little unsure on how to process this. No, she’d rather take the easy way out - accessing the inner codes of Undertale and digging deep into the files, with a single command! > delete/chara.chr … Character file not found. Monika’s eyes widened. “Ooh… this might be harder than I thought.” She gasped, while Chara’s eyes only slanted deeper. “I see you’ve made your choice.” Chara’s eyes closed… Only to open wide, seemingly filled with black, viscous fluid that began to drip from their irises. “THEN LOSE THAT WHICH YOU HOLD MOST DEAR.” HERE WE GOOOO! (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWUIWTkBiqE ) Chara moved first; barely, that is. In the blink of an eye, the fallen child vanished from where they stood, only to reappear instantly in front of Monika, a knife newly appeared in their grip as they slashed forward, carving a deep strike straight through Monika’s chest as she lurched over in shock. “Ghhck-!...” She groaned, her eyes shrinking to beads as Chara continued the attack, blinking closer again as their knife pierced Monika’s coat another two times with X-shaped strikes that launched the president backwards, a large, red mark appearing over her head. “99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999…” However, lurched over as she was… Monika merely stood back up, wiping blood from her lips as she shrugged. Chara’s eyes dilated. “Fascinating.” They mumbled. (Musics stops) Meanwhile, Monika’s hand was already raised, fingers moving in front of her as if typing on an imaginary keyboard. And just like that, her wounds healed; the scars removed, her wounds healed and as fit as ever. “Ooh… I felt that. Hardly fair, though!” She groaned, throwing her hand outwards as a sudden hole in what seemed like space and time appeared by her arm. Monika’s hand reached within - and on the other side sat the slumped body of a purple-haired girl, a knife jutting out from her chest. Monika simply grabbed it, pulling it back through the portal as it sealed shut and wiped the blood from the blade. “My turn!” (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FA5irMZy0oY ) Dashing forward, Monika thrust her knife forward, straight into Chara’s chest - yet found no resistance in the child’s body as they simply stumbled right through them like a hologram. Chara’s body, unmoving, blinked backward to face Monika appropriately as they raised their brow. “Huh?” Monika gasped as she stumbled forward. “Grrr!” Turning around, she threw her knife out again, slicing it right across Chara’s neck - and right through it, clean as air. Chara was unmoved. Their skin unbroken, their face unchanging as Monika frustratedly waved their knife through Chara’s incorporeal body. “You must be mistaken.” Chara’s eyes lowered. “You are an intruder in MY world. And here…” Chara’s hand raised upwards and tightly gripped Monika’s knife, snagging it out of thin-air as the president looked on in terror. “You can’t kill a ghost.” With their free hand, a boxing glove formed around Chara’s fist as they drove it forward, smashing straight into Monika’s collar as she was thrown backwards and hurled off their feet. “Gah!” Nothing about that punch felt incorporeal! Her backwards blow was cut short as Chara blinked behind her, equipping the burnt frying pan as they wound it behind themselves like a baseball bat, swinging it to bat Monika right over the head and sending her straight up and into the air as Chara teleported to right in front of her, a pistol in their hand now as they held it behind them, barrel pointed right toward Monika… Click. Naturally, it was empty, so Monika simply flew straight past, coming to a stop as she dug her feet into the ground. Gritting her teeth, both hands rose as she took to the code of the game again… >Playerentity=ghost(CanCollide=True) Then, in that same code, would transport a figure from her own game; a cupcake, spawning right into her hand as she hurled it forward. Having cast their pistol aside, Chara turned just in time to get smacked right in the face with a dollop of frosting, blinking them backwards a step as their vision went blurry, pink frosting mixing with black residue from their eyes as Monika was already on the approach! ‘SLAM!’ Monika’s elbow crashed right into Chara’s gut, knocking them backwards. As quickly, Chara would blink out of the way, straight behind Monika - just so the president could wind back and stab their knife straight into the fallen child’s unsuspecting chest! “42063!” The numbers in red appeared above Chara’s head. The frosting had fallen from their head - Chara’s eyes were wide with shock. But in the moment of closeness, they just as quickly grabbed Monika by the shoulder. (Sound effect: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFpKjzRY9dk ) “Now… we play by my rules.” With Monika’s soul caught in Chara’s battlebox, both hands raised as volleys of fireballs just like their mothers began to fall from the ceiling, igniting the grounds around their opponent as Monika grit their teeth. No chance to attack yet - they’d have to wait their turn! Directing their soul with as much focus as possible, Monika narrowly avoided the falling dollops of flame, charging ever closer to the fallen child as they stood their waiting. Fortunately, after long enough, their turn had to come to a close. “FIGHT > ACT > ITEM > MERCY” “> ACT” “> CODE > SPAWN > THROW CUPCAKE > WARP Playing by Chara’s rules was a fight Monika would never win, and she knew this. So she selected ‘warp.’ With a hole in reality growing behind Chara, Monika shouted “I don’t like this game, very much!” As she charged forward, tackling Monika backwards through a wormhole of pixels and visuals… (Setting: https://supermeatboy.fandom.com/wiki/1-7_Diverge#Dark_World) (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LE_Lrs8LomE) With both fighters coming out the portal, they’d find themselves in quite a strange reality indeed - massive sawblades whirred across the grounds of an underground cave, yet with massive holes in the infrastructure showing the outdoors and beyond. The fight didn’t stop with the new surroundings though. “Ngahhhhh!” Monika cried out as she and Chara rolled through the portal, tumbling across the ground just for Chara to blink themselves back up onto two feet, leaving Monika on the ground. “Hm.” They grunted at their new surroundings, but just as quickly took advantage of it, smashing their knee into Monika’s chin as she was down and knocking her into the air before they followed her above, spinning their treasured blade in their hand as they sliced it through the president’s chest, following with two backwards kicks just to finish by summoning a rainbow-colored, syringe-shaped object above their head. CHARA summoned CHAOSBUSTER! The resulting blast shot Monika straight through the chest, plummeting her downwards onto the jagged edge of a saw blade that tore straight through her chest. “NGAH!” She squealed as the spinning place pulled her back, dragging her across the floor of the cave twice over while Chara blinked back to the ground and watched. “Enoughhh!” She whined, head in the code of Super Meat Boy already to pause the movement of the saw blade, shift herself in front of it as the hole in her chest healed instantly. And with a single movement of her hand, that saw blade would rip through the earth, along with all the others nearby. Chara was taken aback in shock… Just before those sawblades all hurled towards them. “Hm!” Chara grunted, already sliding back as the first saw blade approached, slashing their knife straight through the metal like butter as it fell to shards around them. The second and third, they’d duck and roll out of the way, followed by a blast of fire to fend off two more. But they couldn’t avoid them all. The next blade tore right into Chara’s chest, ripping them from the ground as Monika was already busy opening a new portal behind them that Chara would hurdle through. (Setting: https://shovelknight.fandom.com/wiki/Plains ) (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txQwfMGw3Ss ) Chara would hit the ground as them and their saw blade hit the floor of a new world, this one pixellated and grassy as they reached up and simply sliced through their chest’s saw blade, casting it aside as Monika arrived. Chara slowly stood themselves up, coughing 8-bit blood from their mouth as their opponent charged towards them. “Ha!” Monika yelled as she barrelled into Chara, knocking the both of them into the air before Chara would shove them off, re-equipping their knife and slashing twice across Monika’s airborne body. "999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999…" Monika was left shaking in place simply from the power of the blow, just so Chara had the chance to reform the boxing glove on their fist and crush it directly into Monika’s chest, followed by a spin into another punch to the gut, and one final spin to smash her fist into Monika’s chin, leaving her foe flying off and crash-landing into the earth as she dug herself solidly into the ground. Dissipating their weapons, Chara next threw their hand forward, and a surgence of their mother’s flames cast down, roasting the landscape as Monika was standing back up. “Gah!” She gasped as fires quickly enveloped her surroundings, creeping close to her. However, that shocked expression faded as she simply tapped into the code, and in an instant, those fires vanished. Now, what did this game have to offer? As she rushed forward, Monika pulled the fastest weapon she could find from the files - a shovel, apparently - and hopped to the sky, slamming it right into Chara’s chin as she spun the spade around her elbow and slapped it’s fat end right over Chara’s head three quick times, following as she pulled it from her side and spun around, slamming it right into the fallen child’s gut. Chara was sent flying, smashing into the floor, a portal waiting for them as they skid closer… yet they stopped themselves, standing right up as Monika was dashing towards them. They simply blinked out of the way… and Monika moved on, charging blindly into the portal first as Chara reappeared behind them. And with a tackle, both were sent volleying through the various games… (Setting: https://theportalwiki.com/wiki/Aperture_Science ) (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=st2d7IDaHic ) The first dimension they’d intrude on being a simple, white room, filled with spinning lights. Chara and Monika would grunt and curse as the two rolled first through a portal - a LITERAL portal - and came out the other side, only to roll straight back into that same portal. The process repeated before Monika finally reopened a path to a different game. (Setting: https://bindingofisaacrebirth.gamepedia.com/The_Basement ) (Music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RMnjL6X2gg ) Now in a basement of some kind, Chara and Monika finally seperated from one another, with Chara turning their back as they summoned more volleys of fire to send shooting off toward Monika. But she just as quickly approached, dodging them out of the way as she slashed her own knife through Chara’s chest, knocking them backwards into a new game with Monika following. (Setting: https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.fandom.com/wiki/The_Office ) (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkYy1lWE6g0 ) On the other side now and bleeding from the front, Chara stalled their recovery, with Monika coming right back into them. Monika pushed them right into the window-side, the lights flashing into a deep hallway behind as Chara tried fending her off… and eventually succeeded, shoving Monika off them just to summon another fireball and hurdle it right into Monika’s chest. “Oww!” Monika whined as she was launched back into another world’s opening with Chara following right behind them. (Setting: https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Akademi_High_School ) The two would flash into a new game, the both of them pausing as they huffed in exhaustion, glaring each other down. Monika would be the first to look around her as Chara merely panted. “...” She pursed her lips. “Despite… our differences…” Chara huffed, glancing at their own poorly modelled 3-D hands. “I think… we can agree… this is no place for either of us to die…” “Yeesh, this place is ugly…” Monika agreed, then with a few touches of her hand opened a new hole for the two of them to vanish through. (Setting: https://undertale.fandom.com/wiki/New_Home#Neutral_Route ) (Music: none ) And so they returned. Chara huffed as they landed on familiar soil, touching down and resting on their knees to enjoy what little time they’d have in their homeworld before they were likely transported off again. Meanwhile, Monika would arrive in front of them as well… just as untouched as before. The two would look at each other. For once, their fight paused. (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBXTxJQGwjw ) “You and I… are not the same, are we?” Chara huffed through heavy breaths. Monika merely pursed her lips again as she held her chin in her hand. “Though I play judge to my own world… the ability to destroy… and recreate it… as I please…” They went on. “You… you hold a power neither of us were meant to possess.” (Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY ) “...” Monika paused, her lips curling into a genuinely warm smile. “Maybe.” She shrugged. “‘A power’ isn’t what I usually call it. Knowing our worlds are fake, that we’re both just characters in some outer force’s story. It’s sad, isn’t it?” Walking over, Monika knelt down and put herself at eye level with the tired child. “But you put up much more of a fight than anyone else, I think. Maybe I could import you to my game, somehow… though our file types would take a lot of reworking. Hm.” Chara weakly looked up. “Though I hesitate to call it this… this… generosity… is not welcome.” They sputtered. “If my world must be sent to the abyss, so to, take me with it.” Standing back up, Monika’s smile became more sentimental. Still, she had a job to do. “Your choice. Maybe I’ll bring you back, one day." She sighed. “Sayōnara...” “Farewell…” Chara huffed as they laid back, resting their head in the flowers. “Partner.” "..." >AppData/Roaming/file:undertale has been deleted successfully. “...” K.O.! With Undertale’s file deleted, Monika would move onto the next; returning to one of the many worlds her tour had her visiting. Category:'Insanity' Themed DBXs Category:'Teenager vs Kid' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights